When you are gone
by sangozinha
Summary: Eles brigaram, e ambos sairam machucados, e quando o tempo tenta unilos, o ventos quase leva as esperanças...


When you are gone...

-Quer saber Miroku...Se você prefere assim...Vai embora!!!-grita

-O que você disse?-pergunta a seguindo

-Isso mesmo!!! Vai embora...Aproveita a vida com uma qualquer que você conhece!!!-diz virando encarando-o

-Sango...Você não está...-fala segurando o braço dela

-Pare de dar uma de idiota...Já me cansei das suas falsidades!!!Vai embora...Não agüento mais essa situação!!!-diz puxando o braço

-Só para você saber!Se você não precisasse sempre de um tempo para pensar, eu não precisaria de outras mulheres para passar o tempo!-grita dando as costas

-Acontece que se você não tivesse essas outras mulheres eu não precisaria pensar!!!-grita o seguindo

-Não bote toda culpa em mim! –fala virando e a encarando

-Quer saber...Casei de discutir com você!! Vai embora e me esquece!!!-grita dando as costas

-Com prazer...-finaliza indo para a porta, pegando uma mala, saindo pela porta e a batendo em seguida.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar...

Ele caio sentado no chão se apoiando na porta, deixando as lagrimas caírem desesperadamente.

------------

Era madrugada ainda. O sol não tinha nem aparecido, e ela já acordara. Suas noites se tornaram cada vez mais curtas.

Tirou de cima as pesadas cobertas que a protegia do frio, e pos os pés no chão, que estava extremamente limpo.Permaneceu sentada na cama, encarando o nada, quando virou o rosto e encontrou o outro lado da cama arrumado.Do mesmo jeito.Estava assim já iria fazer dois meses.

O rosto pálido, parecendo cada vez mais como porcelana, conseguiu ficar com uma expressão ainda mais magoada. Os cabelos longos, castanhos estavam soltos.Nunca mais o prendera.Ele preferia preso.

Tirou os olhos da cama, e se levantou, colocou um roupão que era transparente, e que provavelmente não ajudaria em proteção alguma contra o frio.Sua roupa por baixo também era imprópria, usava uma camisola verde que chegava até os pés, porém era de alcinha, e bem decotada.

Andava lentamente, como se pensasse vezes, e mais vezes se devia ou não continuar. Saio do quarto, e passou a sala. Tudo estava em seu lugar. Ela atravessou o cômodo indo parar na outra extremidade. Abriu as grandes portas da varanda, dando lugar para o vento frio.

Continuou a andar. Chegou até o final, e então parou e respirou cada vez mais fundo.

O vento frio cortava sua pele sutilmente, fazendo o corpo inteiro arder. Os pés já não podiam se mover, o sangue quase não circulava mais. As mãos fechadas na altura do peito se contraiam involuntariamente, e então os olhos abandonavam as lágrimas.

Mas ela não saia dali. Gostava daquilo.Era a única forma de conseguir sentir algo. Sem as palavras dele, ela já não conseguia agüentar o dia-a-dia.Sem o calor dele, ela se tornara insensível a qualquer consolo, e imune a qualquer calor.O frio era a única coisa, que sua vida sentia.E ela não agüentava mais não sentir nada. chorava. E nem suas lágrimas conseguiam consolá-la.Pois até mesmo as lágrimas lembravam ele.

Respirava fundo. Tentava tirar o cheiro dele da memória.Tentava tirar aquela fragrância de dentro de si. Deixava o vento entrar e congelar aquelas memórias.Deixava, tentava, mas não conseguia.

Quando a dor chegou ao seu apogeu, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou adormecer.

----------------

-Miroku, atenda o telefone!-a secretária repetia

-E por que eu faria isso?-fala sozinho para a voz da prima que repetia na máquina

-Está bem...Se você não quer falar comigo não tem problema...

-Ainda bem que entendeu...

-Olha, eu sei que você não gostou da idéia de eu ter casado com o Inu, e nem de ter me mudado...Mas eu não estou ligando para falar de mim...

-Então é de quem?-disse sozinho mais uma vez

-Atende por favor, falar sozinha é horrível...

-O que você quer Kagome?-pergunta terrivelmente mal humorado

-Obrigada...Eu sei que vocês não tem mais nada haver...Mais acho que você deveria saber...

-Vocês quem KAgome? Diga logo!

-A Sango está em coma.

-O que?-pergunta desesperado

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando fui visita-la sexta-feira para ver como ela estava, por conta dos anti-depressivos que ela tinha que tomar, eu a encontrei desmaiada na varanda, mas não sabia a quanto tempo ela estava assim, já que ela não atendia o telefone nunca.

-...

-Primo...Os anti-depressivos estavam entupido o ralo, não havia nada de comida nos armários da cozinha, e no trabalho falaram que ela parecia uma morta viva...

-O...on...onnn...onde ela está?

-No hospital, St. Jerry...

-E o estado dela?

-Está em coma...eu não sai mais de nada...Você tem que ir vê-la!

-Ela não ia gostar...

-Primo...Eu sei que você também não está bem...Eu sei que vocês discutiram...Mas não deixe ela ir...Só você pode trazê-la de volta...

-Como você tem tanta certeza?

-Por que foi você que a levou embora...

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer...

-Primo...

-Tchau Kagome.

---------

O hospital, nunca foi um de seu lugares preferidos, sempre quis distancia dali.Tudo era tão limpo e organizado.Era o contrario dele.

Estava com os cabelos soltos, os olhos azuis demonstravam preocupação, e cansaço, suas roupas parecia limpas, apesar de um pouco amassadas.

Andavam em passos largos, sem prestar atenção na quantidade de doentes ou médicos do lugar.

Encontrou por fim sua prima e o marido sentados em uma sala especifica.

-Onde ela está?-perguntou.

-Miroku??-estranhou a menina

-Eu preciso vê-la -pede de uma forma suplicante.

-Ela continua na mesma...-diz triste.

-Eu...Eu não posso fazer nada, mas...-diz se confundindo com as palavras

-Cara...-o outro se pronuncia.

-Obrigado...

-Como?-pergunta o casal

-Vocês a ajudaram...Enquanto eu não fiz nada...Só piorei a situação...

-A culpa não é de ninguém, os dois saíram machucados dessa história..Nós só tentamos não deixar o estrago aumentar...

-Olha...Me desculpem...Os dois...Kagome, você escolheu um bom marido...Eu só queria que a felicidade de vocês não viesse em tão mal hora...

-Agente entende primo...-a jovem agradece sorrindo.-Você quer vê-la agora?

-Eu não sei mais...

-Primo, eu sei que você continua a amá-la...E ela precisa de você agora...

------------------------

A sala não era diferente do resto do hospital, mudava apenas pela mulher deitada na cama.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da maca. Os cabelos estavam espalhados entre os lençóis, usava uma camisola de hospital.

Parecia tão frágil. Tão aquela vista, se esquecia do por que de ter um dia traído a jovem.

Se aproximou, tocou sua mão fria com a intenção de esquentá-la, e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Como queria poder ver aqueles olhos.Aproximou-se ainda mais, e tocou os lábios, gelados como neve. Ele queria esquentá-los, então permaneceu ali por um bom tempo, quando se separou percebeu os lábios da mulher mais rosados.

Então abraçou aquela boneca frágil. Queria esquentá-la.Queria ter por perto aquela que fazia o seu coração bater.

-A partir de hoje...Eu te perdoei, e você me perdoou...Estamos juntos de novo, e eu não vou mais te abandonar...-sussurrou no ouvido da moça.

Viu um sorriso aparecer no rosto da adormecida, mas estava cansado de mais para tentar se convencer de que não era um sonho.

Saiu do quarto e voltou a encontrar a prima.

-Então?

-Ela me perdoou, eu a perdoei...E nós não precisamos mais brigar.

-Miroku...Ela continua a dormir...

-Eu sei...

-então como?

-Eu preciso disso, e sei que ela também, agora os dois voltem para casa, eu vou tomar um banho e já irei voltar...Não se preocupem mais.

-------------------

-Oi boneca...-cumprimentou ao entrar no quarto.

Se aproximou, e sentou em uma poltrona próxima.Pegou o violão que trouxera e o pos em seu colo.

-Eu fiz uma música para nós...

Se acomodou na cadeira e começou a tocar uma pequena introdução

_Quando você está longe_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_Quando você está longe_

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

_Quando você está longe_

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir_

_ir adiante com o dia_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_Eu sinto a sua falta_

-O que achou??-perguntou. Mas ela não respondeu.

Suspirou triste, e se levantou.Saio do quarto em busca de um café, para ver se acordava. Quando os corredores começaram a ficar mais movimentados. Estava voltando para o quarto quando viu que a porta do quarto estava aberta. Entrou no quarto e encontrou um médico acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

-O que aconteceu com ela???

-Nada meu rapaz...Ela apenas acordou...

-Como???

-Isso mesmo, só falta saber quanto tempo ira demorar para ela abrir os olhos...

-Como assim?

-Agora ela está dormindo, por conta de um sonífero que receitei, apenas para ela não ter um choque muito grande.

-Ela acordou??-perguntou tremendo

-Acordou...Não precisa se preocupar mais.-disse saindo do quarto

Ele ficou e pé na porta observando a mulher.Não acreditava que poderia finalmente ver os olhos dela.Suspirou e se aproximou.

-Minha boneca...Quando você se foi...Me senti tão mal...Tão vazio...Eu senti sua falta..-sussurrou para a menina.-Vou deixar você dormir...-beijou-a na face e saio do quarto.

---------------

Já ia fazer dois dia que havia saído do quarto do hospital.Não tinha coragem de voltar.Claro.Havia avisado a prima, e ela lhe garantiu que ela havia acordado.

O que ela não havia dito era que a moça já havia perguntado muitas vezes sobre ele,estranhando o violão estar ali, mas quem o tocava não.

-------------------

Estava parado ali algumas horas...O embrulho das flores já estava amassado de tanto ele apertar.

-Entrar, ou não entrar...-repetia para si, vezes e vezes seguidas.

Viu mais algumas pessoas saírem...Reparou como estavam felizes...Sentia falta disso...De sorrir apenas por sorrir...Olhou para o chão de novo.

-Já passou duas semanas Miroku...Já passou da hora de você ter coragem...-sussurrou para si.

Levantou decidido a entrar. Se pos na frente da porta que abriu automaticamente. Deu o primeiro passo para dentro, mas o sol o impedia de diferenciar s a paisagem a sua frente, então a porta se fechou e ele de ver.A surpresa foi ao ver quem estava pronta para sair.

-Sango??- perguntou surpreso

-Miroku??-perguntou ainda mais surpresa.

A moça estava com os cabelos presos, usava uma saia que ia até o joelho bege e uma blusinha azul com um sapato de boneca.

-O que você faz aqui??-perguntou a moça umedecendo os lábios

-Eu vim te ver...-disse sem jeito entregando o buquê meio amassado.

-Mas...todos esses dias...Eu pensei que estivesse me ignorando...-disse surpresa

-Eu nunca te deixaria nesse momento tão difícil..-falou se aproximando

-Eu...eu...-gaguejou

Ele se aproximou mais, prendendo-a em um abraço, e ela sentiu que não precisava falar mais nada.Ele a soltou depois de um tempo, mas não afastou apenas deu a distancia necessária para olhar nos olhos dela.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei você abrir os olhos...- sussurrou segurando o rosto dela.

-Obrigada...Obrigada por me perdoar, por me ajudar...Por...Por ser você...Eu esqueci que me apaixonei por esse seu jeito moleque, seu jeito romântico, e esse seu jeito onde não precisamos usar palavras...

-Sango...Não vamos mais falar do passado...A partir de hoje...É só o futuro que conta...Certo?

-Certo...

Se abraçaram mais uma vez e escutaram aplausos, quando se separaram viram o salão da recepção inteiro aplaudindo a cena.

-bom..Acho que agora podemos ir não é?-sugeriu Kagome saindo do meio da platéia

-Claro...Vamos...respondeu Sango.

-Que vamos nada..-disse Miroku- Nós vamos...Eles não vão com agente...

-Mas Mi...Eu vou ficar na casa da Gome..

-Nem sobre meu cadáver...nós vamos para nossa casa!-disse convencido.

-Sério??-perguntou a moça sorrindo.

-Com certeza.

-Muito bem então...Quero os dois no restaurante de sempre, às duas...vamos comemorar...-mandou Kagome e saio acompanhado do marido.

-Vamos?-perguntou o moreno...

-Espera um pouco...-falou puxando-o para perto e colado os lábios dele nos seus o pegando de surpresa, porém ele não demorou em corresponde com a mesma intensidade

.-Precisávamos fechar com chave de ouro...- ela sussurrou sorrindo após o beijo, recebendo mais uma vez palmas.

Fim...

È isso ai moçada...

Não me pergunte de onde isso veio, por que eu nem sei...É uma das únicas fics que eu escrevi sem ter pensado antes e elaborado...Foi um super improviso...Mais não ficou tão ruim neh???

Bom...Se você achou péssimo...Culpe a Kiky-chan por ter me deixado postar...Mas se vocÊ achou relativamente bom...Eu agradeço o elogio!!

hauhauahuahauahuahau...

Ah...só pra constar...O nome da fic e o trechinho que o Miroku canta, são da Avril...É do novo albúm...

Enfim...Espero que vocês tenham gostado...E não me matem pela demora das minhas fics...

Beijokinhas!!

Sangozinha


End file.
